The Pain of Rejection
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: Joe has always been in love with Mimi, but has been afraid to tell her. But his reluctance may cost him the only love he's ever known. MIMOE!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon 

Author's Note: Ok I thought of this fic awile ago but I have just now begun to write it, Its about Joe and Mimi. Joe has always been in love with her and has been to scared to tell her, but because of his lack of confidence his worst nightmere may come true.Mimoe with a little Mimato

The Pain of Rejection

by Cat Girl

Queen of Taiora

_Isn't she lovley this Holly Wood Girl_

_and they say_

_She's so lucky _

_She's a star_

_but she cry cry cries_

_in her lonley heart thinking_

_if theres nothing missing in my life_

_then why do these tears come at night?_

I know why they come.' Mimi wrote in her journal 'I cry each evening asI fall asleep, some days when I see him I just wish he would run to me and pick me up and comfort me in his strong arms. Each night I wish that I were in his arms.I've always had everything I could ever dream of in life, great parents, friends, material things, but what I really want is for Joe Kido to come up to me and say that he loves me, I know he does, or I'm pretty sure he does. This is to confuseing for words, and to put even more pressure on me Matt has asked me to the Spring Dance at our school in a couple days. What do I say? I do want to go, but i want to go with Joe not Matt. Matt is nice, charming, and totally hot, but so is Joe. Maybe I should tell Joe how I feel, and he might be more open with me. Joe has never been very open with me, he wasat one time when we were together in the digital world, I felt so close to him, but when he left it was like my heart was breaking I really wanted to go with him Id gotten so used to him being close to me that I didn't want to let him go, I should have told him then how I felt then.' 

Mimi closed her journal and turned her attention back to her english assingment that was due in fifteen minutes. 

"Write a short paragraph decribing your favorite chore" she said to herself "My english teacher has no imagination what so ever if she is resorting to a topic as lame as this" 

"Hey Mimi" Sora said sitting next to her

"Oh hey Sora. Does picking out color patterns count as a chore?"

"Only of you're a painter"

"So should I write about that?" 

"I'd go with something a bit more domestic, like setting the table or something. Any way I see you also are useing your lunch period to finish your homework."

"but I thought you finish this"

"I did, but I was talking about Tai, he's writeing about the difficulty of cleaning soccer cleats, I didn't want to bother him so I figured I'd comeover here and talk to you."

"Oh ok, how do you set the table ?"

"Mimi, donjt tell me that you hve never set a table.''

"Well once, but our old butler helped me." 

"Well just remeber as much as you can, besides you know how Ms. Phillips is, she give you an A as long as you compleate it"

"Ever so true, any way so how are you and Tai?"

"Were fine, he took me to Starbucks last night and we had a good time. So have you talked to Joe yet?"

"No, I hate my self."

"Mimi, don't hate yourself, don't worry I'm sure he likes you and one day very soon he will tell you."

"I hope so, Matt wants an answer about the dance soon, and I don't know what to say."

"Mimi, I know I said that Joe will tell you soon, but maybe if he won't tell you, its time for you to move on"

"Are you suggesting that I go to the dance with Matt?"

"All I'm saying is that Joe is nice, but if he isn't willing to be open woth you, you shouldn't be the victim of heart break." 

"You have a point, maybe I should move on."

"Just do whats best for you Mimi. I have to get to class early, I promised Ms. Phillips that I would run some errands for her." 

"Ok bye." 

"Bye" 

Mimi opened her journal and looked over what she had written. 

"It maybe painful, but the best thing I can do for myself."

Across town in the High School for Medicle Science, Joe sat in his desk focusing on a work sheet filled with chemical symbols, and their atomic weights. Sure studying this would gethim a great future, but something other than magnesium and phosfourus. See Joe has always loved Mimi, but he's just been to scared to tell her.

"Ok, " he thought "I need to tell her, but what if she dosent feel the same way, what if what if what if, I need to stop and foucus. I love her, and I owe it to her to tell her how I feel. They are haveing a dance this friday, I'll surprise her at her apartment Friday evening and I'll tell her how I feel."

"Mr. Kido, please turn your attention back to your assingment." the teacher said rather strictly. 

"Yes sir." Joe replied

Still his mind drifted back to the girl with pink hair. 

"Thats what I will have to do." He said to himself

Later that evening Mimi sat on her queen sized bed, in her pjamas, watching tv and giveing her toe nails a pedicure, when her phone rang.

"Hello ?" she said picking up

"Hi Mimi, its Matt"

"oh hi."

''Look I just wanted to ask you again if you wanted to come with me on Friday, you that our band is playing that night."

"Yeah I know."

"So do you want to be my date?"

Mimi thought for a second

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 6:30 ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Mimi hung up the phone and sighed. Before she knew it, she picked up the phone once more and dialed Sora's number. 

"Hello" the other line said

"Hi this is Mimi, is Sora there ?''

"Yes, hold on a second"

Mimi waited about 30 seconds before the phone picked up again

"Hello"

"Hey Sora its me"

"Hi Mimi"

"Matt called."

"About the dance?"

"Yeah I told him I'd go with him."

"OK, I really don't know how to respond except, as long as its best for you."

"I just knew that I love Joe, but I'm not gonna keep playing the damsel in distress and wait for him to come. I just need to do this."

"Well good for you Mimi. I'm proud that you're doing this."

"Thanks, anyway I'd better go my finger nails look pastey." 

"Ok, bye." 

Mimi hung up the phone, and turned her attention back to her nails.

Friday afternoon came, and Joe was at his lunch period. Joe was looking over a study manual while at the same time snacking on gummi bears. A few tables away some hot shot dude flicked a spoonful apple sauce towards Joe, but Joe was used to haveing food hurled at him, and saw it comeing out of the corner of his eye. Joe picked up his manual, and put it infront of his face just before the ball of apple sauce was about to hit him. 

"Impressive." the boy beside him said

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome, so do you have anything planned this weekend ?"

"That depends on what happens tonight."

"Oh with that Mimi chick you talk endlessly about." 

"Uh yeah." 

"Well I hope it goes well."

"Me too. God I'm so nervous" 

"Just try to keep your cool, don't be nervous wreck"

"Oh big help, I'm always a nervous wreck." Joe said close to screaming

"Yes you are, and thats why you need a girl in your life."

"Yeah but girls make me nervous."

"Everything makes you nervous, even food." 

"It does not." 

Some guy shoots another spoonful of applesauce at Joe. Joe screams like a girl and ducks under the table.

"I rest my case"

"I couln't help that, but I'm not nervous over something as stupid as food." 

"Name something besidesfood that you do not freak out over."

"Ha thats easy, um um um um um um, animals, no wait I'm allergic to most of them, at least the ones with hair. Flowers, no allergic to them to. I don't know."

"Excacly my point you freak out over everything, therefore you need a girl, but you freak out over girls, so your hopeless."

"Thanks your real supportive." 

"Don't mention it."

"Don't worry."

Joe eventually calmed down to the point where he could get through the day, but therewere still a lot of factors on his mind. Like, what if she had a date, or what if she had never planned on going in the first place. A whole bunch of what ifs were running through his mind, but in the end Joe slapped himself and finished the school day.

Mimi took one last look in her mirrior, then grabbed her purse and waited in the liveing room for Matt to arrive.

"So honey, who are you waiting for?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked

"My date to the dance.'' 

"Oh is it that Joe Kido, who you always talk about?''

"No, Matt Ishida is takeing me." 

"Oh thats nice, have a good time."

"Ok, thanks,"

Mimi sat on the couch and watched the Drew Carey show, till the dooorbell rang. 

"Hi Mimi, you ready?" Matt asked

"Yeah lets get going." she said stepping out of the doorway.

Once they were in the parking lot Matt spoke up.

"Mimi can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"I really like you a lot, and I really want us to be more than friends. Mimi will you please be my girlfriend"

Mimi looked at him bewildered.

"Matt I don't really know what to say."

"Just say yes."

Mimi thought for a minute, "I'm sorry Joe." she said in her mind

"Ok, I'd love to be your girlfriend." she said with a smile 

Matt looked at her and smiled, then pulled her into a rather deep kiss that Mimi did not expect, but since she had decided to go with Matt she kissed him right back. 

At that moment same, Joe walked right around the corner just in time to see the couple's first kiss. 

"No, it can't be." he said to himself

Mimi opened her eyes for a breif moment just to see Joe out of the corner of her eye. Joe was still in shock and turned and ran into the park nearby.Mimi saw him run and imeditly pushed Matt away and ran after Joe.Joe ran as fast as he could , before he had an azsma attack. Joe laened agaist a tree and caught his breath. He looked down at the flowers in his hand. His feelings of shock turned into feelings of anger, he tore the petals off the flowers and threw them in every direction, his hands ran across the thorny stems, and most of his hand was scraped. Before he knew it, Joe was beating himself against a tree. The pain suddleny became to much and he sat down against the tree and began to cry. 

Mimi follwed Joe as far as she could, he had run away very fast and if she hadn't have seen his foot prints in the fresh mud, she might have neverfound him. 

"Joe, Joe. Please come out Joe." Mimi called

Mimi didn't have to walk much farther before she found Joe sobbing agaist a tree. 

"Joe whats wrong?" she asked bending down to him

"I...I.., how would you know." he gasped out "I've been in love with this fantastic girl for years, but when I finally get the confidence to tell her how I feel she's with another guy."

"Joe, the reason I was kissing Matt was because I have been in love with a guy that I have known for a very long time. I've always waited for him to tell me how hes felt, but I got so fed up waiting I decided to move on with my life." she said

"I'm sorry" he replied

"I'm sorry too." she said

"Look Mimi, I just want you to know that if you want to be with Matt, I wont stand in your way."

"Joe, I thought that if I was with Matt that I could finally forget about you, but I don't want to Joe. I don't want to be with Matt, I want to be with you."

"Me too." he said

Mimi's eyes filled with tears, but she was glad when Joe kissed them away.Soon their lips met in a passionate kiss

Mimi, Mimi. There you are why did you run away?" Matt asked comeing up to them

"I'm sorry Matt, but I don't think I can go out with you." she said

"What. Why not?" he asked

"Because I found the person who I really need, Joe." 

Matt looked speechless, but straightened up his figure and said

"Fine, I hope you two are happy together." 

he turned around and walked away broken hearted (Sorry Matt lovers)\

Joe and Mimi, then stood up and walked hand in hand together in the opposite direction. Mimi felt sorry for Matt, but she didn't let that change how she felt about Joe. She had fallen in love with him, and for Joe this had almost become a nightmere, but it turned out to be a dream come true.


End file.
